


Fight Me!

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arena, Don't copy to another site, Frustration, Gladiator Shiro (Voltron), Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, gladiator arena, they are falling for each other and don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Lotor Week Day 4- ArenaAgain and again, the Champion hit the ground with such force that it was a surprise his broken body could still move. So why was it so easy for Lotor to block every single one of the Champion's attacks? Why was it so easy to send him flying across the arena?
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fight Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me

Again and again, the Champion hit the ground with such force that it was a surprise his broken body could still move. So why was it so easy for Lotor to block every single one of the Champion's attacks? Why was it so easy to send him flying across the arena? Was this really the Champion that brought down Myzax? Did he really see him defeat opponent after opponent? If so, what had changed? The only difference that Lotor could find was that he was fighting him Was he really that much more skilled than the Champion? Somehow Lotor doubted that there could be this much of a gap between them. So Lotor decided to test that Champion and use a move that he had seen him use before on a different opponent.

His plan was simple and he made it very obvious what he was about to do before he did it. He watched as realization dawned on the Champion's face as he blocked a minor blow made by Lotor that was designed to distract from the real attack. The Prince expected him to block him, partly because Lotor was not moving at his top speed and partly because this was a move he was familiar with. So blocking it should be all too easy for him. But instead, Lotor made contact with the Champion and sent him flying once again. It took Lotor a full dobosh to realize what had happened because it should not have happened at all! 

"On your feet!" Lotor growled out loud enough for only him to hear. Once he did as he was told the Prince attacked again. This time when the Champion blocked his first few minor hits he growled again. "Block me! I know you can!" But as Lotor made his final attack the Champion was once again on the ground.

Now Lotor was even more frustrated than before. He went to kneel over the Champion grabbing his hair "Fight me for real! I know you're better than this! So show me what I know you can do!" Again Lotor let him get up and again he hit the ground. 

"Fine, have it your way! If you won’t fight me like this then I will just make you fight for your life!"

This time when Lotor attacked he was going all out, but all the Champion did was block and evade. He never tried to hit Lotor. As Shiro lay on the ground at the far end of the arena, Lotor pinned him to the ground. "Why won’t you fight back?"

The champion glanced towards the Galra guards that were at the other end then looked back at the Prince. Lotor glanced in the direction that he had and saw the two guards. Lotor knew of their reputation and understood his hesitation now. "I see they probably threatened you?" The champion gave a small nod. Lotor then pulled him up off the ground only to slam him back down again. But this time it was not nearly as hard as it had been.

"What if I could guarantee your safety after this match? No matter the outcome?" The look on his face said it all—shock and disbelief—but the willingness to listen. Lotor pulled him up again, but this time he slammed him into a nearby rock. "Well what do you say, do we have a deal? Your safety in exchange for a real fight?"

"Can you really do that?" 

"I can."

After several ticks the Champion finally answered. "Fine, if you really can do it and if I have your word that you'll do it?"

Lotor smirked. "Yes, of course, you have my word." He pressed the intercom on his armor that went straight to his generals, "Acxa, I want you to take the Champion into our custody right after the match no matter the outcome."

There was a pause then "Yes, Sir as you wish."

"Very good. Now you, fight me!"

Lotor released the Champion and backed away a little. He could still see a little bit of hesitation in his eyes. The Prince could not blame him, he didn't really know him and he was still Galra after all. 

"Come on, come at me! My general is arranging everything now." A few ticks later the Champion had seemed to throw caution to the wind and trust him because he was finally coming at him with a different light in his eyes. He looked like he was excited and none of his previous injuries seemed to matter anymore. 

This was the fight he was looking for, this was the Champion he had watched so many times before. A few times he almost caught Lotor off guard because he was using moves he hadn't seen the Champion use before. It was not until he attempted one move in particular that the Prince realized where he had gotten those moves from. They were his very own moves and some of them he had used against the Champion earlier.

They exchanged blows, each equally as matched as the other. They both had the same look in their eyes—one of determination with a slight hint of playfulness. 

After the Champion was able to knock Lotor off his feet, he pinned the Prince to the ground and held his Galra arm above him, fully powered and his hand shaped like a blade pointing at his neck. Lotor saw a flicker in his eyes, one that he seen just before he kills his opponents. But, as quickly as it came it was gone again. He smirked down at the Prince "I think, I win!"

"Mmmm, for now," The Champion gave him a confused look and that's when Lotor saw his opening. He bucked his hips and rolled pulling the Champion close to him. Then the Prince was on top. He got closer "I think, I win."

"No! Still me!" Now it was Lotor's turn to look confused. That's when he used his own move against him again and the Champion was again on top. Then just as suddenly he's being pulled off by multiple guards and pushed to the ground. They put the inhibitor on his Galra arm and then cuffed him. Then they were pulling him back up so they could drag him off.

By this time the Prince had gotten to his feet. "And where do you think you're taking him?" 

"Back to his cell of course," one of the guards replied. 

"I think not, he was to be released into my custody after the match. Apparently it has ended, so give him to me." Lotor's voice was calm and even but very demanding which made the guards uneasy. They looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Finally, Lotor spoke again. "Are you going to ignore a direct order from your Prince? Maybe I should inform your commending offers of your insubordination and have them deal with you?"

"No, please forgive us Sire!" The smallest of them pushed the Champion towards Lotor. He had to stop himself from gently caching him because how would that look in front of all the other Galra? 

As he turned and walked towards the exit, the Prince made a mental note to apologize to the Champion later when they were alone. 

~Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one I have an alternative ending maybe later I post it later. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
